


bare and unaware

by emmared



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Naked and Afraid AU, basically they are left in the woods for 21 days, they are naked in the bayou and afraid, you dont have to see the tv show to understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmared/pseuds/emmared
Summary: Patrick knows signing up for this challenge, it's something he wants to do.What he doesn't anticipate is Jonny, snakes and falling in love.





	bare and unaware

**Author's Note:**

> This is based around the survivalist show Naked and Afraid, though you don't necessarily have to watch it to understand it. 
> 
> Thanks to Ellie and Pan for the betas, if there are any mistakes left they are completely my own. 
> 
> Also thanks to Timmy for reading this when I first thought of it and pushing me to finish it!
> 
> It's been a long time working on this and I am really happy with the final product!
> 
> *I don't own Discovery's Naked and Afraid, and reference to the show is just that, a reference.

#### The Survivalists

  
“Hi my name’s Jonathan Toews, I’m 28 years old, from Winnipeg, and I’ve been studying botany for over 10 years. I think my knowledge of my surroundings will give me a competitive edge and make me a worthwhile teammate. I’m an avid CrossFit athlete and I also practice meditation. I think your mental stability is the biggest test during a challenge like this, you need to keep calm and level-headed, once you start thinking negatively your body will react accordingly and make it that much harder for you to survive. I’m really looking forward to this experience and seeing how far my body will be willing to push itself.”

*

“Bear Grylls, Les Stroud, Ed Stafford, Cody Lundin. Do you want to know who else deserves to be on that list? Patrick Kane. I’m going to make this challenge my bitch. I’ve been preparing for something like this my whole life and can’t wait to get out there and show this wilderness what I can do. I really hope my partner isn’t going to hold me back, they wouldn’t let me do the challenge solo but I’m confident I’ll be able to carry them to the finish line on my back if need be.”

#### Day One

  
Patrick heads in the direction the crew pointed him, carefully stepping through the ankle-deep sludge as he scans for any potentially dangerous creatures.

“Snakes like to hide in areas like this, the water’s almost opaque and conceals them from prey and predators alike. Unfortunately, that makes it almost impossible to see one until it’s too late. The only thing you can rely on is a disturbance in the water surface, ripples not caused by your own movements or bubbles.” Patrick spoke in the general direction of the crew but expects no response from the gaggle of silent followers documenting his every move. Information and charm were what was going to get him noticed more than other challengers, maybe they’d offer him his own spin-off. The thought brings a smirk to his face and as he finally steps onto semi-dry land. He looks up and comes to an abrupt halt. He’d been expecting some twig of a girl, somehow the thought of another guy being his partner had escaped him. Especially not this tall, bronze, carved out of stone adonis standing before him. Patrick’s eyes trail down his nude body slowly, taking in the sinewy muscles and the sharp, defined, lines. 

“Uh,” Patrick quickly rips his gaze from where he’d been admiring the thick, cut cock that hung from between the man’s legs. Patrick wills the blush to go away as he looks his partner in the eyes after totally being caught checking him out. Grabbing the sack that hangs on the branch in front of them and slipping it on, Patrick tries to nonchalantly position it over his half-hard dick. He’d always wondered if something liked this happened, and he’d be damned if he believed he was the first one to pop a boner over his hot partner. The partner who was currently holding out his hand and looking at him expectantly with eyes so dark they almost looked black. “I’m Jonny, nice to meet you.”

“Patrick,” He replies, returning the handshake firmly before smirking. “Sorry I don’t know the proper etiquette for naked introductions, I’m usually asleep or have left already.” Jonny’s eyes twinkle with amusement but his face remains stoic, and honestly, that should have been the first sign of how horrible these 21 days were really going to be. 

#### Day Three

  
“I prefer to check my traps when the sun sets or rises because even though the animal is stuck there it doesn't mean other animals can't come and try to claim my prize.” Patrick moves steadily through the terrain, quickly becoming familiar with it in the handful of days since they'd arrived. It's almost better that he and Jonny don't get along.

Okay not getting along is putting it lightly. 

Once they _finally_ decided to set up camp in the clearing Jonny found, as opposed to Patrick's idea of being close to the water for easy fishing access, they instantly began arguing about what kind of shelter to build. Since he compromised on the placement of their home base he refused to back down for the second time and began building his shelter even as Jonny continued to argue. Eventually, he stomped away as Patrick began the construction of the Leaf Hut and didn't return until dusk with arms full of leafy, edible greens. 

“With the limited resources I’ve created a couple Figure 4 Deadfalls but none of them have collapsed, most likely from lack of bait.” Bait wasn't a luxury they could afford yet, Patrick notes sadly. The first few days were necessary for preparing for the long haul, while they still had stamina from the calories and fat they entered the challenge with. He could already feel his energy draining and it's only been three days. 

“The plants that Jonny’s able to find are really helping hold off the starvation we should be feeling, but the lack of protein is a serious problem. If he could find some beans, lentils or peanuts it'd be great, but for now, we're just going to have to rely on my traps.” He only felt somewhat weird talking to himself like this, but he could easily pretend he was trying to explain it to one of his sisters instead of the microphone dangling around his neck. 

“Speaking of Jonny,” Patrick mutters as he peers through the foliage into the clearing and spots his partner meditating in the middle. “He's quite possibly the weirdest guy I know,” He explains as he turns the camera back to face him. “He does this every morning, meditates that is, before doing his yoga and going flower picking. He’s like a robot with his routine, using the sun to help him maintain his time-management skills or some shit. The only thing he’s good at is manning the fire.” 

Patrick chokes on his words as Jonny drops into downward dog, cock twitching at the sight of his massive ass. Thankfully the camera was focused on his face and not the commotion going on below where his belt would usually be. He quickly shuts off the device before he could accidentally film any more incriminating evidence that he totally has a hard on for his partner. 

#### Day Five

  
Patrick watches from his position near the fire as Jonny sets up his camera in a low hanging branch and takes a seat before it, preparing for some form of show and tell if the plants scattered around him are any indication. He continues to sharpen sticks for night-fishing, but he’s vaguely intrigued with where this is going.

“Hey guys!” Jonny says with more enthusiasm than Patrick has ever heard him use before, dragging him from mild curiosity to full attention in a matter of seconds. Jonny looks into his lap and shakes his head, before lifting his chin and looking at the camera again. The way he did it almost made it seem like he was gearing up for a fight. “I know most of you are wondering what the deal with botany is.” _Or a lecture on plants._ “Nature gives us all these beautiful, natural, resources to survive and we’ve almost completely eradicated the need to scavenge. Here in the swamps of Louisiana, there is plenty of nutrition, believe it or not. You’re actually lucky if you find some clovers, not only are the rich in Vitamin A and C, they can be eaten raw or cooked. That’s what Patrick and I’s diets mostly consists of here if I’m lucky I’ll find some persimmons which add some taste, almost berry-like and are completely safe to eat.”

“Someone must have forgotten to water you because this is truly dead and dried up.” Patrick chirps from beside the fire and Jonny whips around, leveling him with a glare. 

“I don’t see you complaining when you eat my scavenged goods that are helping to keep you sustained,” Jonny counters, standing and taking a few steps towards him, towering over Patrick. 

“If you’re holding your breath, waiting for me to thank you for anything you’ve done so far, you’re going to die out here.” He spits back, climbing to his own feet and squaring his shoulders. Jonny’s eyes burn with something Patrick can't quite make out, but instead of biting back, he simply shakes his head and goes back to his side of the clearing.

#### Day Seven

  
The tension is so thick, Patrick’s sure you could cut it with the machete.

They haven’t spoken since the fight two nights ago, and it kind of sucks not having anyone to talk with while you’re slowly starving yourself. He imagines Jonny’s feeling it too, with the way he’s thrown himself into his morning routine harder than before, and then having no energy for the rest of the day. If they keep this up they’re going to kill themselves (or quit the challenge, which is actually worse than death itself). 

So, Patrick’s decided today he’s going to bury the hatchet. 

When Jonny rises to go scavenging for more edibles, Patrick trails after him, and if Jonny notices, he makes no motion to acknowledge his presence. When Jonny squats down to closely inspect a plant, he follows suit, reaching his fingers out to touch what he recognizes as legumes. Before he can brush the leaves, Jonny’s hand encases his and tugs it back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” The look on his face isn’t fury, he looks scared and something inside of Patrick dies a little at the concern around his eyes. In the blink of an eye, it’s gone, and Patrick’s faced with the original anger he thought he’d see. “Do you even know the first thing about foraging?”

“Of course I do,” His voice raised slightly in defense, “Those are legumes, they’re fine to eat and we can get some protein.” The humorless laugh Jonny lets out makes Patrick bristle, straightening his spine and tugging his hand from where it was still covered by Jonny’s own.

“They are in the _legume family_. That’s Wisteria. In other words, highly toxic. Seriously, did you skim _Botany In A Day_ and consider yourself qualified?” The way he’s talking to Patrick is belittling, and there’s no way in hell he’d admit that he got the book for light toilet reading and has only made it halfway through, honestly it’s the most boring thing he’s ever read. 

“Whatever Mr. Greenthumb, stick to scavenging like you’re good at and leave the hunting to the real men.” He knew it was a mistake as soon as he says it, watching Jonny’s whole face go emotionless and his fists clench around the, admittedly non-toxic, clover he’d managed to grab.

“Go fuck yourself, Patrick. I’ll show you what a fucking real man looks like,” Jonny spats, pulling Patrick up and pressing his back into the closest tree. Patrick can feel the bark scraping away at his bare back, the amount of hatred and horniness coursing through his body becoming faster with each cut that's formed. Jonny does the respectable thing and doesn't glance down at Patrick’s boner, so he follows suit, but the opportunity to look and see if he's turning Jonny on just as much in return is so tempting. 

It’s over in a second, Jonny pulling away and leaving Patrick to slump against the tree, knees weaker than a teenage girl getting her first kiss. Jonny turns and starts to head back to camp, leaving him to collect himself and whatever dignity he has left off the bayou ground. 

#### -

That night’s temperature drops far enough that Patrick can see his own breath when he exhales, the threat of rain also keeping him on edge. Even being beside the fire isn’t enough, he wouldn't stop shivering if his arm hairs were catching flame from proximity. After an hour of tossing and turning, he hears Jonny get up from his side of the clearing, and kick around some dirt. As he feels him enter the shelter beside him, Patrick realizes he must have put his fire out to come join him. He moves over to give Jonny more room, keeping mindful of the fire. 

“Pat, I could hear your teeth chattering from across the clearing,” Jonny’s voice huskily laced with sleep would be enough to give him a raging boner if he wasn’t using all of his remaining energy to shake with chills. “C’mere,” Jonny whispers, grabbing his hip bone and pulling Patrick’s body flush with his own. With the fire on his front and Jonny’s body heat pressed into his back, Patrick lulls himself into the best sleep he’s had since starting this challenge. 

#### Day Eleven

  
Patrick woke up alone for the first time in days, the chilly morning air attacking his bare back. Jonny usually nudged him awake before starting his mediation, but it was still dark out so he must have just gone to take a piss or something. He shrugs off the nagging feeling, choosing instead to get up and go check his traps.

Returning to camp empty-handed was how he started every day, but today made Patrick more glum than usual. It's been eleven days since they’ve had any real food, aside from the plants Jonny’s managed to scavenge, and it’s starting to take a real toll on his body. Looking down, his abs have lost some well-earned definition, and if he’s not mistaken, his pecs look smaller. The proverbial cherry on top being that his manscaping in preparation of being naked 24/7 had diminished to a strawberry-blonde bush that looked oddly like a cloud atop his rosy, sunburnt skin. 

“Hungry?” Patrick hears as he walks back into the clearing, looking up to see Jonny with one of his fishing spears with a few small fish lined up on it like a kebab. The look of pride on his face made any sarcastic remark Patrick was going to make vanish, instead, a small smile spread across his lips. 

“Is that where you went off to this morning?” He asks in awe, he’d been working on the spears but hadn’t gone to test them in the water yet, wanted to make sure the system was flawless. But Jonny, he’s just so much more than Patrick expected. Not just a bookworm with a fetish for plants, but an actual skilled survivalist who can roll with the punches.

“I made a torch and tried some night spearfishing, I haven’t done it in years so I was a little rusty at first, plus the water clarity wasn’t ideal but I managed,” He shrugs, gesturing with the fish kebab. 

#### -

Once the fish was cooked and divided out among them, they laid back and relaxed, not wanting to upset their starving stomachs that just became full for the first time in eleven days. 

“So why botany?” Patrick wonders aloud after pulling the last of his fish from the bone. Jonny twirled a stick around in the fire, moving embers around as he worried his bottom lip with his teeth. Patrick almost starts to take it back until Jonny’s eyes zeroed in on his from across the fire, the intense contact making the fish swirl in his stomach. It’s definitely the lack of food he’s had for almost two weeks because Patrick is a grown man who does _not_ get butterflies over a pretty guy.

“It’s interesting, I guess, in the aspect that I will probably never know everything. I’m constantly learning, and scientists are creating new strains as we speak, it’s exhilarating. Plus it’s challenging, definitely one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.” Scratch that, the fond smile on Jonny’s lips is now, _most definitely_ , causing the butterflies in Patrick’s stomach. “What about you, the hardest thing you’ve ever done?”

“Coming out to my parents,” Patrick blurts out, skipping the brain-to-mouth filter. He’s just being honest, and he’s definitely not ashamed, he just thought he’d be a little more smooth letting Jonny in on his sexual preference. “I mean it wasn’t scary once it happened, I think I was more afraid of what my parents would think. I knew my sisters would take it well, hell I told them before I told my parents. We’re real close, I just don’t know what I would have done if my Dad had been judgemental instead of accepting.” It felt like word vomit, but not, because Jonny’s actually listening and Patrick hasn’t told anyone about this except for his best friend, Sharpy. 

“Yeah, I’d still have to say botany’s the hardest thing I’ve done,” Jonny admits, the fond smile still playing at his lips. Patrick feels the blush start to rise to his cheeks, he must have been reading too far into this, Jonny’s not gay just passionate about plants or- “I mean coming out was easy, my parents probably knew before I did. I just woke up one morning, had a bowl of cereal, and told my mom about the hot guy in school with the red Corvette.” 

If hearts could leap out of someone’s chest, Patrick’s would be dancing around the fire doing the Achy Breaky Heart jig.  


#### Day Seventeen

  
Patrick wakes up earlier than usual when Jonny rustles him while getting up from their spooning position near the fire. Jonny’s already up and grabbing the fishing spear by the time Patrick gets to his feet, so he follows him to the murky waters that have been supplying their nutrition.

Jonny steps into the water without hesitation, using the torch in his hand to guide the fish closer to him.

“Nice technique Toes,” Patrick chirps from his seat under a tree near the water, watching avidly as Jonny’s body tenses up before he brings the spear down swiftly, lifting it back up with a fish skewered on it. He plays with his own spear he grabbed, twirling it in his fingers and waiting patiently for his turn, not wanting to cause too much movement in the water and possibly scaring away the fish. He turns his personal camera on and points it towards Jonny, who’s dangling the torch above the surface again.

“What Jonny’s doing here is a little spearfishing, he uses the firelight to lure the fish closer, they’re drawn to it, and once they get close enough he has to act fast and,” He watches as Jonny launches the spear again, successfully snagging another fish. “Like taking candy from a baby.”

“C’mon Pat, I wouldn’t take candy from you.”

“Hardy har har,” Patrick comments, keeping the lens on Jonny as he repeats the process over again.

It’s at the moment when he notices the ripples approaching Jonny.

“Jonny, for the love of God don’t move another inch.” Patrick states calmly, getting up from his perch and waddles slowly towards his partner.  
The gator is making good speed, opening its jaws slowly to prepare for the attack, the same moment Jonny finally realizes how much danger he’s in. 

“On my go, you need to drop backward,” Patrick commands, quickening his steps slightly as he pushes to make it there in time. There’s a dead silence between them and he’s not sure who’s more terrified, him or Jonny. 

“Not yet,” He whispers as the gator stops its progression, rearing back slightly. “Now!” He yells at the same time the gator leaps up to lunge, and Jonny follows his orders, dropping backward like a sack of potatoes into the bayou.

Patrick surges forward, lifting his spear and making contact with the gator. 

He doesn’t stop once he hits it, instead, he pushes further, sliding the spear through the roof of the creature’s jaw and sinking into its eye socket. 

While the gator’s distracted, Patrick grabs Jonny and runs as fast as the water will allow him to land. They don’t stop once they get there, they continue sprinting to the clearing, adrenaline helping to ignore the cuts from rocks and sticks that litter their feet. 

Once they get to the fire Patrick keels over, shock and exhaustion setting in quickly. 

“You saved my life,” Jonny huffs out, his hands on his knees, spear long forgotten. 

Patrick makes a noncommittal sound, catching his breath, but Jonny’s having none of that. He grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him up, flush against his body, fusing their lips together. 

Due to the running, they break for air all too quickly, but Jonny’s not done. Moving his lips down his throat, sucking a mark where his collarbone meets his neck before trailing his way back up. Patrick lets out a groan at the suction, basking in the attention to the sensitive spot beneath his earlobe. 

Jonny pulls at his satchel, pushing it out of the way and grasping Patrick firmly with his hand, working it up and down slowly. His lips blaze a path down his body, stopping at his treasure trail to tug at the hairs there with his teeth. 

“Fuck me,” Patrick moans, relishing in the feeling. Jonny moves lower still, licking a stripe up his dick. Patrick releases another filthy moan, this time Jonny shoves two fingers in his mouth to cushion the sound. He’s always been loud in bed though, so as Jonny bobs his head along his dick he continues to make muffled, begging, noises. 

“I will,” Jonny replies, pulling off Patrick with a loud popping sound. He moves his spit covered fingers to his hole and rubs around it lightly before dipping both fingers in at once. Patrick relishes in the burning stretch, lifting his hips up to meet Jonny’s fingers as he continues to work at opening him up. 

Patrick gathers his wits enough to lick his palm and reach for Jonny’s ignored cock, stroking the shaft and sliding his finger in between the slit. Jonny groans deeply at this, urging him to do it again, and again. 

“If you keep doing that I’m gonna come,” Jonny warns, scissoring Patrick open with two fingers at the same time to put a stop to any witty reply he could have managed. 

“I’m ready,” Patrick advises, gasping at the feeling of a third finger breaching his sensitive rim. “Fuck, please Jonny.”

“Are you sure?” Jonny asks, shifting so he’s hovering over Patrick, lining up at his entrance. Patrick makes a split decision and pushes Jonny over, moving to take up space above him. 

Without warning his sinks slowly down onto Jonny, stopping at the hilt to let him accommodate to his size. Jonny seems taken aback, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the feeling of Patrick’s heat. 

Patrick starts to ride Jonny, gently at first but quickly gaining speed. Soon enough the only noise filling the forest is the sound of his ass cheeks slapping against Jonny’s thighs. 

Jonny, not being one to just take, starts pushing up, pumping his hips up to meet Patrick at every thrust, pushing himself closer to the edge. 

Feeling the tightening of his stomach, Patrick gets desperate and reaches out, twisting Jonny’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger, making him come instantly. Patrick’s right behind him, bouncing through their orgasms.

“You’re welcome,” Patrick says, Jonny looking up at him in confusion, so he elaborates. “For saving your life and for rocking your world.”  


#### Day Twenty

  
Patrick’s going through the motions of checking and resetting all his traps, as usual, giving the camera crew following him a play-by-play. It’s while he’s adjusting one of the deadfalls that he sees the black snake with yellow stripes rearing back before springing towards him.

The pain is instantaneous.

He’s quick about removing the snake and it’s fangs, but he can already feel the venom burning in his veins. 

It takes him a full minute to sprint back to their camp, where Jonny’s mixing some plants into a soup-like concoction over the fire.

“Jonny,” Patrick huffs, hands on his knees as he pushes breaths violently out. “A snake bit me, man, you’ve gotta suck the venom out.” 

Jonny stares at him in quiet disbelief for a second, before gathering his wits. “What’d the snake look like?” He questions, grabbing some absorbent plant material and a small shell filled with water. “Patrick, this is important. What colours did you see?”

Patrick racks his brain, trying to remember the colouring. “Black with yellow stripes, more on the thick side. How long do I have?” Something twinkles in Jonny’s eyes, but then his face goes completely serious, motioning for Patrick to lay on the ground. 

Once situated, Jonny soaks the spongey leaves and starts cleaning the area around the bite. The trail of blood escaping it trails down Patrick’s thigh, some even transferring to his soft cock.

Well, _mostly soft_. But hey, he has a literal bronzed god wiping down the area. 

“This might hurt, but you just have to power through it, okay?” Jonny warns, lowering his mouth to the top of Patrick’s inner thigh and sucking lightly on the bite-wound. Patrick shut his eyes tight, from pain but mostly from the effort of trying to will the blood to stop flowing to his dick, which is swelling inches from Jonny’s face.

Jonny pulls back, spitting out Patrick’s blood on the ground. When he looks up with half-lidded eyes, Patrick can’t help letting out a groan. 

“Fuck, I thought you were a masochist.”

Jonny’s words bring a furious blush to Patrick’s face. He lies on the ground, cock turning red at the tip, leaving a smear of precome on his belly from where it’s rested. 

Jonny shifts so that they are side-by-side, reaching down to wrap a single hand around both their cocks, giving a slow, teasing tug. Patrick hisses, the friction burning something fierce, so he pulls back and spits down between them in an attempt to replace what would be the perfect moment to have some lube. The forest didn’t provide them with lube though, so he’ll just have to use spit. Whatever, it’s hot. 

Jonny continues his motions, stroking them both at the same time. Patrick groans at Jonny’s half-lidded, lust-filled eye. He moves his gaze to where Jonny’s milking them in tandem, watching in fascination as he tugs them both simultaneously. 

This is quite possibly the hottest thing Patrick’s ever been involved in, and that includes the dirty forest sex.

Patrick lets his hand float down, toying with Jonny’s balls lightly as he lets the pleasure overcome him.

“Fuck I’m gonna come,” Jonny whispers, and leans forward, biting down on Patrick’s earlobe. It’s clearly payback for the nipple twist the other day, but it doesn’t stop Patrick from jizzing instantly, like a teenager. Jonny follows him over the edge after a few more strokes, and they just lay there afterward, covered in come and smiling at each other. 

“It wasn’t poisonous,” Jonny says out of the blue, and Patrick looks at him confused for a second before he remembers, oh yeah a snake tried to bite my dick.

“What do you mean it wasn’t poisonous? Then why’d you suck my bite?”

“That’s also an old wives tale,” Jonny admits, a cocky smirk on his face. “I just wanted to see if my theory of you being a masochist was right.”

“And?” Patrick asks, already knowing the answer.

“Spot on.”  


#### Day Twenty-One

  
Patrick limps across the clearing, gathering his things as Jonny packs some plants into his satchel for their journey.

Today’s the day they leave the jungle. 

Patrick stops to look at the map, going over the plan he and Jonny have worked on for days to get to the extraction point the quickest and most efficient way. 

“Ready to go?” Jonny asks, looking good even though Patrick can see the way malnutrition has eaten as his strong physique. His muscles look tighter, no cushion of fat surrounding it anymore. He’s lost some muscle mass as well, just as Patrick has, but he still looks like a vision.

“Yeah, let’s blow this joint,” Patrick returns, taking a second to stop and glance around the clearing, trying to memorize every little detail of the place that’s been his home for the last twenty-one days. So much has happened in that short amount of time, more than he assumed and he definitely more than he bargained for. He didn’t anticipate Jon, or how hard surviving in the wild completely unprepared would be. 

They start their trek, keeping on high ground as much as possible, only slightly slowed down by Patrick’s limp from the snake bite. 

The time comes though, where they need to cross the waist-deep bayou, and Jonny pauses. He stops in front of Patrick and bends his knees slightly, motioning with his hands for him to hop up.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Patrick asks, shoving Jonny away and starting to walk into the water. Jonny grasps his arm tightly, turning him back around to face him. The conviction is written all over his face, and Patrick already knows he’s going to have to agree with whatever he says next. 

“I’m not risking an infection on our very last day in the wilderness,” Jonny states, getting into his stance again. “So we’re not crossing this water until you jump onto my back and let me help you.”

“Well I’m not, as a grown ass man, accepting a piggyback ride from another grown man.” Patrick responds, standing his ground firmly, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Patrick, this only ends one way.”

“It’ll be a cold day in hell before I agree to this.”

...

So that’s how Patrick ends up literally barebacking, thighs clenched around Jonny’s waist, being carried across a body of murky water. 

…

“So… Are we gonna see each other after this?” Patrick asks, taking Jonny’s silence as a bad sign he continues his stream of consciousness. “I mean not that it matters or anything, I’m not, like, in love with you. I was just curious.”

“Obviously you aren’t in love with me, we’ve only just started getting along the last few days, why would you even say that?” Jonny responds, shock colouring his tone slightly.

“I said I wasn’t,” Patrick yells back, taking a few steps away to remove himself from the situation. “I clearly said I wasn’t in love with you. This isn’t some dating game show, this is Naked and Afraid. I didn’t sign up to fall in love and I didn’t intend to, so I don’t get where you get off, thinking-”

“Is it that bad of a thing if you were falling for me?” Jonny interjects, hurt. “Is it that farfetched that you couldn’t even imagine it for a second? Flying to Winnipeg and visiting me, or me coming to Buffalo?”

“I would never go to Winterpeg, you could come to Buffalo though. My mother would love you.” Patrick admits spitefully. 

“Obviously she would, we’re total opposites.” Jonny replies as they walk towards the other side of the island-like landmass they’d surfaced upon a while ago. Patrick can see the boat from here.

“So you’re going to come to Buffalo, right?” Patrick asks, wringing his fingers nervously as Jonny takes a second to respond. 

Instead of words, he steps forward and lays his lips on top of Patrick’s in a gentle kiss.

“Of course,” Jonny whispers, surging forward for another kiss before they head to the boat, back to their lives but nowhere close to being exactly the way they left them.

**Author's Note:**

> any thoughts, constructive criticism and comments would be extremely valued down below!


End file.
